Restarting life in a different time
by Got wrackspurts
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Severus decide to try and send Hermione back in time. It works and now shes back with the marauders. Rated T for later chapters * may change. Sirimione
1. Chapter 1

While my middle names initials are J.K. , Rowling is not my last name, and therefore I don't own anything Harry potter related. If I did, this would be in a bookstore not a online website. Wrackspurts included.

This is my first fanfiction :D

* * *

The 22 year old, 23 legally in ministry documents after third year, raced through the forest. Her curly brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail flying behind her. Air rushing past her jumper and jeans almost painted onto her body. Her arms pumped quickly as she nimbly ran over the forest ground, leaping from fallen branch to fallen branch. The death eaters behind her getting closer and closer, but she needn't worry as the anti-apparition line also got closer and closer. The edge of the line at the edge of a cliff, which was an almost vertical plummet into a body of water, too high to survive without knowing the depth of water at the bottom. She turned on the spot to see the five death eaters. All unmasked as they had no reason to be masked anymore. The farthest to the left stood with a cocky smirk, wand pointed at her. Rabastian Lestrange, the last of the Lestranges even if he didn't know it. Beside him stood a pale faced Draco Malfoy, his wand shaking slightly as it pointed to the spot between her eyes. In the middle stood Nott senior. His eyes raked up and down her slim figure. To his left, Hermione's right stood Fenrir Greyback. Lips pulled back into a snarl as he undressed her with his eyes. Next to him and lastly in the line of five stood the boy, well man she supposed now, mark. . Marc. . Marcus... Marcus Flint. That was it. He smirked at her, thinking he would get to turn in the most wanted muggleborn number one.

Her lips slid up slightly. She could, of course, blast them all. But was it worth putting the book in danger. Nope.

They slid in as if to grab her. She gave a smile, a wink, and then jumped. Swinging her legs over her head and back down the side of the cliff, her shield charm broken. The jump was rather easy after all the time she had trained her body to its best. They all peered over the side of the cliff to see her body rushing down. She gave a wiggle of her fingers then rolled and flashed out of sight.

The twenty two, legally twenty three, year old landed gracefully on the entrance, balancing on her feet. She leaned down and pressed her hand onto the manhole cover. With a slight click the cover disappeared. She slid down before landing nimbly in the room they had made the sewer into.

The room was rather small, her head just brushing the top of the ceiling. Empty also. Although it's not as though they would need to live there.

She strolled over to the trunk, almost invisible in darkness. It wouldn't have been noticeable if she hadn't been looking specifically for the trunk with its runes decorating it. Strong notice-me-not charms and other hiding charms kept it hidden in the shadows.

Lifting the lid she climbed in, using the ladder pressed to the side. A flick of her wrist and the lid slammed shut, echoing deep into the trunk. The ladder ended in the tiny entrance hallway. She peeled off her jumper and hung it on a hook, revealing the black muggle tank top underneath.

She headed through the males bedrooms, giving a quick nod to Harry as he laid in one of the beds. He nodded in return before quickly groaning in pain. Passing through the female's bedrooms and the command center before stopping in the back room, the library.

She sauntered through, dropping the book that had taken so much effort to get on the table, making the man and woman sitting at the table jump at the sudden thud.

She eyed the two sitting across from her carefully as she sat down. On her left sat the one teacher she liked the least throughout her years at Hogwarts, Severus Snape sat, looking at her with a slight sneer as a book lay on his lap forgotten. His hair looked as greasy as ever and his sallow skin looked pale in contrast to the purple bags under his eyes. On her right sat someone that still pained her to look at. Ginny Weasley. The auburn hair shinned in the dim lights, reminding her painfully of her lost friends.

Ron had been killed in one of the scuffles a month and a half ago but it still ached to see the Weasley hair. Although she had Ron to thank for the brilliant idea of what they were doing.

"_Come on. Up." growled a twenty year old Hermione, poking the sleeping Ron. He was still not use to getting up at sunrise even though he has been forced to do it for over two years now._

_"What now?" he asked, half asleep and the other half exasperated._

_"We need to plan, the last idea has a big hole in it now." she said, tapping her foot, trying to not let emotions through._

_Their last plan was brilliant. Lavender brown, who they just found out that her animagus form is a chipmunk after a month of straight work on it, would be heading into the death eaters camp the figure out where the last horcrux, Nagini, is._

_Sadly, the moment she figured out where Nagini was, Nagini sort of, swallowed her, whole._

_The idea still made bile rise to her throat so woman started mentally listing the best spells to give you an advantage in a battle to distract herself._

_She shook her head, curls tumbling about, and gave Ron's far shoulder a pull, perhaps too strong of a pull as he tumbled out of bed, hitting the ground roughly._

_"Mmh, let's just... I don't know, go back in time or something, I'm no help and such meetings so let me sleep. "He mumbled, then rolled underneath the cot and fell asleep._

Her heart still ached for him, before she quickly stopped herself before dwelling on it, this would fix everything. She flipped through the ancient tome before stopping at one of the recipes. Turning the book around she pointed to the recipe for the others to read.

"It will be a pain to make but, and if, it works we could stand a chance." said Hermione, smiling grimly.

The book looked ancient. Parchments yellowing with the preservation charms wearing off, pealing corners, brittle pages, words written in blood. The book was from the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, it was the book beside 'most potente potions', the book she had tricked Lockhart into letting her take out.

The directions took up the full page front and back. Written in tiny blood red cursive writing.

"Is this necessary?" hissed Ginny, glaring at the tome. Since first year she kept away from books unless strictly necessary, especially any and all from the restricted section, and never would step foot in the black library.

"Unless you think Harry is capable of killing Voldie, we'll have to kill him before the prophecy, when his killer has open dibs." said Hermione impatiently.

"Best get started now then." said Severus, standing up and pushing his chair back, summoning the ingredients out the bag he had packed when he left Hogwarts to be 'dead'.

During the 'final' battle, Severus imperio'd Rodolphus lestrange, took all his hair, gave him polyjuice potion, and then sent him off to be killed.

Now, since Severus has been 'dead' for three years, he has to keep out of sight. Although he has been filling in as Rodolphus at death eater meetings, who's the leader in finding the resisting people.

It took twelve weary hours straight but they finished the potion. Alternating who would keep watching and reading the directions, who would add the ingredients, and who would use the bathroom, read, or look after Harry.

Harry has been lying in that bed for about two years. He had been hit by two irreversible dark curses. The first curse slowly disintegrates him from toes to head. He now has no legs or finger tips. The second curse is the reason he isn't in the room helping. The more he thinks the faster any previous curses on him work.

It had happened during a raid. Hermione had been captured by a traitor to the order and brought to one of the death eater camps.

Just like the muggle Hitler, there were camps all over England, Scotland, and most of Wales. They took turns crucio'ing Muggleborns, muggles, and some half-bloods. The muggles were all confused, having never known magic before. The secrecy was gone and any muggles who could flee, fled the country. In the camps they were forced to eat each other, have the cruciatus curse on them for hours, raped, and like gladiators in Rome, fight to the death against each other and other animals.

Harry had found Hermione first and quickly ran to her. Forgetting about anything else. The two curses came at him then before she quickly got them to safety.

Hermione didn't talk about what had happened to anyone. No one asked her about what had happened either. Ignoring the many words etched into her body everywhere, ignoring the brands of the dark mark on her flesh.

One ingredient left, blood of the time travelers.

"10 drops of blood willingly given." said Hermione, glancing up at Ginny from where she was reading the directions. Ginny was standing by the door, staring at Harry, daydreaming before Hermione spoke.

She glanced at Hermione and gave her a pleading look." I really, can't go back, I couldn't leave Harry."

Hermione closed her eyes to think before nodding her head, "alright." she nodded, knowing this would've probably happened.

Hermione rolled up the hem of her robes and took the sacrificial knife, carefully retracing the 'I' from DIRT, engraved on her palm. 10 beads of blood dripped in before yanking her arm back and tracing the wound with her wand, sealing up the flesh.

The potion started to bubble and the entire cauldron seemed to shake, the potion violently changing colors before settling on Avada K green.

The potion itself was incredibly dangerous. All blood potions are. The potion was supposedly from time and fate itself. If they thought your intentions for its usage were noble then they kept the potion from exploding, if not, any and all helpers with the potion would drop dead.

The potion suddenly stopped rocking back and forth and the cauldron stood still. The trio glanced around at each other, seeing if someone would drop.

After five minutes of standing still, Ginny let out a squeal and tackled Hermione. Hermione smiled and even Snape had to stop scowling. Fate and time would weave Hermione into some time in the past.

And with that they all went to sleep, a little more light hearted then when they woke up.

* * *

She woke at 6 o'clock, chest rising and falling heavily from the nightmares that had come through her occlemency shields during the night. "Might as well not waste any time." she mumbled to herself, and slowly got up, stretching herself before her muscles could lock up and start a crucio induced spasm.

She quickly headed into the library and started to read. Everything from Hogwarts: a history to the Weasley twins notes on everything they made and how to make them.

The twins had given the books of pranks and how they made their objects to the order after both their deaths. And to be honest they were quite useful.

Soon enough everyone, well Ginny, Severus and Hermione, gathered in the library.

"Now then, wherever you end up, try not to freak out to much as we don't know the time or place." said Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes ruefully but nodded in agreement.

They quickly set up how the book said the potion was to be taken. In a circle of runes, drink potion, then be killed within the next 7 minutes.

Hermione glanced up at Severus for this, silently asking if he could fire the killing spell. He nodded and they got to work on the rune circle.

After two hours of setting up, double and triple checking they were ready. Hermione took her spot in the center of the runes. Ginny passed her the potion reluctantly and she smiled grimly. Like a shot she quickly drained the acidic potion before tossing the glass out of the circle then turned to face Severus and nodded. The green bolt flew out of his wand and she had to concentrate to not jump out of the way, letting it hit her right above her left eyebrow.

The spell seemed to go through her skin, hit the bone, and vibrated to her very core, shaking the potion around in her stomach. It felt like an invisible hand took the potion and put it through her blood stream.

Ginny watched as, once the spell hit her, she started to glow. A bright avada k. Green swirled with white. She started to hover and spinning. Suddenly it stopped, and she dropped. Through the runes and into void went her body.

Hermione ached, her muscles burned, her legs felt like jello, and her brain was pounding with her heart. Then it all stopped, a moment of piece, before felt the swooping sensation of being dropped, and instead of hitting the floor, she sunk through and then felt nothing.

_She found herself surrounded in whiteness, no floor, no ceiling, and no walls. Then a person appeared before her._

_She stood with sea blue eyes shining, hungrily examining. Her hair looked like the sunshine and her skin, almost blending in with the surrounding whiteness. She was dressed in a pure white robe that hung down and covered both her wrists and any footwear._

_"Welcome, to the place that few mortals have visited," she spoke with a soft, almost musical voice._

_"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that the woman's body seemed to release._

_"You make call me Faea. I was chosen to come and inform you of the fates bidding." She said, calming blinking which showed off her full dark eyelashes and ocean blue eyes. "You're reason to disturb us has been accepted, if I ever feel that you need to know something, I will visit you in your dreams." she said, before blending in with all the whiteness and leaving Hermione alone._

_"But wait what if I need to contact you?" Hermione called out._

_No answer could be heard as she fell backwards and her memory had no idea what happened next._

* * *

First chapter done :D

Reviews would be nice, just so I know someone is actually reading it.

The next chapters won't be posted soon i'm afraid as I'm in school and with that comes work, which I should probably be doing right now.

I hope you enjoy it as this is my first fanfiction.

Got wrackspurts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling. Nope. Therefore I don't own any characters from HP, sadly.

* * *

Hermione next found herself in a bed. The bed had fluffy pillows and a light blue duvet. The surrounding room had white walls, wood flooring, a book shelf filled to the brim with books that looked like they were hastily put away, and multiple boxes. She silently headed out of the room. The small hallway had a cracked open door which she silently crept towards and looked into. Seeing a mirror in the dim light she edges the door open enough so she could slip in then quickly shut it.

Turning around and looking into the mirror she left out a slight scream of shock. She heard the rush of an opening of a door in the hallway then knocking on the door.

"Mya, are you alright sweetie?" called out an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"I'm alright," Hermione said faintly, cupping her heart and feeling the quick beating underneath the skin. She breathed in and out slowly then gave herself a quick shake. "Just a... Spider. It's gone now."

"Alright, I'll be starting breakfast so get changed and come down when you're ready." she spoke again then heard footfalls on a staircase.

Hermione starred at the reflection, almost dreaming it. She looked exactly how she did when she was 11 in 1990. The same frizzy hair, the same pale skin from reading inside too long, and the slight ink on her fingers. If she opened her mouth she would probably see the buck teeth again.

While she may not be a vain person obsessed with makeup and fashion that was when she didn't have the buck teeth. She raised the index and middle finger to her bucked teeth and murmured the spell, shrinking them ever so slightly. Each day she planned to shrink them a slight bit until they were normal size. Then she quickly ran a hand through her hair, making it curlier and less frizz in every direction.

She grinned at the slightly smaller teeth and more tame hair then quickly left the bathroom and headed back into the previous room that would seem to be her bedroom.

She quickly got changed into clothes from the boxes and headed down to greet whoever her guardian is. Down the stairs she figured out where the kitchen was from the smell of burning toast. She entered to see the bottom half of a body sticking out of the fridge, reaching into the back for something, not smelling the burning toast because what she was reaching for was beside the cheese.

"Got you," murmured a voice then the body came out of the fridge and placed the butter on the table.

The woman stood up at the burning smell and quickly unplugged the toaster. She had light brown hair the fell down to her shoulders in bouncy waves, a curvy body, and alabaster skin. She spun around with a plate of toast; each burnt a slight bit here and there, with a resigned grin.

"today is my first day of work so I'll have to go, so you can spend the day in the house reading, or walking outside, but do try to stay on the street alright, Hermione sweetie?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Alright," Hermione spoke quietly, like anything else would show her as an imposter.

"Are you alright sweetie? Look I know this is different for you, with daddy gone, and a new place where we don't know anyone but this will be good for us, a new page," the woman said, leaning across the table and placing a hand on top of hers that was resting on the tabletop.

"I know," Hermione said, and then threw in, "mummy." for good measure. She smiled and they finished the burnt toast breakfast in comfortable silence.

Hermione waited for her 'mum' to leave for work then explored. Harry and Ron had influenced her too much, she thought, before schooling her features from the oncoming of emotions. She found three bedrooms; one for her, one for 'mum' and a guest room, two full bathrooms upstairs and a half bathroom downstairs, a bare living room, a kitchen stocked with the bare minimum, and a study/library full of unopened cardboard boxes.

In her bedroom relatively half the boxes were filled with books, a quarter filled with clothes, and the rest filled with academic knick-knacks. Whatever Faea and the fates did, whoever this Hermione was before she took over was very similar to herself.

In a box she found in the study had her birth certificates, in fact it looked almost the same to her real one except for two thing, one difference being that it said 1959 instead of 1979, and the other being that it said Hermione Jane Grant. The name had made her smile, Grant's easy enough to remember, and made her think of second year when professor Binns had called her that.

After her look around the barren house she had a small lunch then headed out of the house. The street had looming buildings, making the street cool with the shade. The houses were all side by side, for most the street until near the end of the street had an empty lot with a two person swing set and mini play structure for four year olds. She walked over and sat in one of the swing seats and let the memories play through.

_The nine year old Hermione sat in the bay window of her parent's house gazing out of the window and ignoring the book in her lap, she had already read it anyways, as she watched the students of her class playing on the play structure down the road. Had she gone anywhere near it all the kids would start teasing her. So she kept up in her bedroom, noticing how much like Rapunzel she was at the moment before returning to read Rapunzel, reading her happy ending as she didn't know her own._

She heard some yelling, a slamming of a door, and some angry footsteps but was far too caught up in her emotions to notice. The jangling of chains alerted her of another presence on the swing. She glanced over at a kid with the corner of her eye. He looked about, well her age, with very dark brown hair not quite black but almost. He was wearing black straight leg pants that were wrinkled and a crinkled green shirt. It was when she got to the shoes that her eyes widened, there was no mistaking them, and she recognized the material from Fred and George wearing them, dragon hide. She frowned slightly, this is a muggle neighborhood right? She glanced over at the street sign on the corner and nearly fell out of her swing.

Grimmauld Place.

What to do? What to do? Hermione was freaking out, she thought seeing herself in a mirror 13 years younger was weird but Sirius? The bloke she had ridden on a hippogriff with, argued with whenever she was at 12 Grimmauld, the person she watched through Harry's memories fall into the death veil. She quickly thought what others would do in her situation, Ron would probably walk away and leave the situation until it was necessary to do something, Harry would probably squeeze him to death then have to awkwardly explain things, Ginny would do something bold, Luna she would greet him in her freakishly cheerful way, and probably call him stubby she thought absently.

Thinking through the options she realized Luna's way may actually be the way to go, well not the stubby part. So she channeled her inner Luna that was filled with sunshine and happiness looking at the world from the happy side of things, the place she usually only visited to make a patronus.

She turned to the ten year old Sirius and smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Hermione Grant, my Mummy and I just moved in on this street, and you are?" she asked. His head turned from his lap to over at her blankly and murmured something along the lines of "you're a muggle" which she pretended not to hear. With a spark of inspiration she looked over at him and asked "want to see something cool?" she asked, then ignoring whatever answer he would give, leaned down and plucked a blade of glass, looked at him, and snapped her fingers of her other hand, imitating what dobby used to use his magic. With the snap the blade shifted into a rose, then with another into a tulip, then another snap it shifted into a daisy, then with another the color started to shift until each petal was a different color. She looked back up at him and grinned, the placed the flower behind her ear.

"You can do magic?" he asked, eyes wide.

She didn't get the chance to respond as a slightly smaller version of Sirius came running out of nowhere and started tugging on his arm urgently.

"Siri, Siri, You've got to come back, mummy sent me." He said eyes wide.

Sirius glanced over at her and she made a shooing motion and watched him disappear between houses 11 and 13.

The next day she headed out once her 'mum' left the house and met with Sirius. He had started off by informing her of her being a witch, which, of course, she denied until he pointed out the facts and told her all about the wizarding world.

"And there's this school that everyone goes to, it's called Hogwarts. We'll probably go there together. My Uncle says we start when you're eleven. Wait you are eleven, right?" he asked jerking his head to look at her.

"Yup, Actually I'm turning twelve in September." She said, smiling at him from her spot of the grass where they were lying down, looking at the summer clouds.

"Really, I'm turning twelve in October." He said.

"Did your uncle say what Hogwarts was like?" she asked, trying to be excited for his sake, she did already know all this after all.

"Uncle says there are four houses, selfish Slytherin, Reading Ravenclaw, Huggable Hufflepuffs, and gallant Gryffindors." He said grinning, he always grinned at anything his uncle said.

"Wasn't he in Slytherin? Isn't he just calling himself selfish?" she asked being confused.

"Well he says he knows from experience, he also said their common room's in the dungeons." Spoke Sirius, with his excited grin in place. His uncle Alphard is the only normal one out of his family in his opinion.

"Which do you think you'll get in?" asked Hermione, even if she knew the truth.

"Well, my whole families been in Slytherin, so." He trailed off, a gloomy shadow taking over his face.

"Well you don't really seem too much like your family, I mean I don't think that cousin of yours, Bella I think you called her, would lay with me out here. Maybe you'll be the black sheep of the, umm, the white sheep of the black family." She corrected herself, smiling slightly, her front teeth now a normal size.

"Maybe." He said, smiling over at her.

"You know, I once heard someone say, you can do anything, so long as you have enough nerve." She said, grinning at the thought of Ginny.

The summer weeks sped by with her always heading to the empty lot at eleven and returning around five. Her 'mum' was happy that she had a friend, even if she hadn't a clue who he was, and that she spent the hours while she worked outside, which Hermione later found out later as a nurse.

Eventually Sirius lured his little brother out and introduced them. Regulus seemed rather shy but liked to follow Sirius, and eventually her around. Hopefully, even if he gets put into Slytherin they'll still be friends.

On august twelve a knock interrupted her lunch with her 'mum'. She got the chance to open the door, as her mum was in the bathroom, and almost had the shock of her life. Standing the doorway stood a familiar face. With her long emerald green robes, fine-framed glasses, and strict face stood Minerva Mcgonagall. Her hair had less grey, probably from not having to deal with the marauders or Weasley twins yet, and was more a brownish color like her animagus but still in her no-nonsense bun.

Hermione smiled and introduced herself. "Hermione Grant and who are you?" she asked brightly.

"Minerva Mcgonagall, is your mother home?" she asked politely.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom so just wait in here." Hermione said, leading her into the living room where that had just finished unpacking the last of the boxes last week.

Hermione just watched as her 'mum' conversed with her soon-to-be professor while experiencing the first of many deja-vu's. Remembering her own strict parents speaking to Mcgonagall so many years ago, or in the future, or oh bother this time stuff is confusing, she grumbled rubbing her forehead to stop the headache.

In the end the two Grant's walked Minerva Mcgonagall to the door and was handed her Hogwarts letter and planned to meet with Minerva Mcgonagall next weekend at the leaky cauldron so that she could take them through to diagon alley, show them around a little bit then take her leave.

The next Monday she ran down the sidewalk to the empty lot and started telling Sirius everything from Saturday night, never realizing how much she missed the wizarding world until that moment.

* * *

There :)

Second chapter, will probably have third out by sunday but it depends on things, since I'm making my mothers day gifts by hand.

Got Wrackspurts?

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As it hasn't been mine for the past two chapters, that isn't changing now, HP and anything related (except some of the merchandise) hasn't ever been mine, and will probably never be mine. ( Not even Santa's going to change that)

* * *

Hermione tugged at her mother's hand, who insisted that she hold on to. They had just spent an hour in the leaky cauldron getting things explained, which she already knew of course, when another half hour up and down diagon alley while so far only entering gringotts before professor McGonagall left.

Her 'mother' quickly followed and she pulled her into flourish and blott's, the bookstore that had closed four years ago in her time during what should have been her seventh year. She left her 'mum' in the school books aisle then took off down one of her favorite aisles, and one of the smaller ones. Creatures' laws, rights, and biographies. While she may have read every book in the small aisle in her time, it didn't mean that there weren't any that had been stopped being published in her time.

Dancing the tips of her fingers along the spine with her head tilted to read the names she quickly found a book that she hadn't read already. Side-by-side sat two books with the title 'werewolves and laws for them.' she grinned at new reading material and quickly took reached to take the better looking book down to plead her 'mum' into buying. As her hand grabbed the spine another hand was on it too. She glanced over at the person then back at the book then did a double take. Seeing your old defense professor as an eleven year old is not a common every day experience and even after a month of spending your days with your best friend's godfather's younger self, it does not come as anything but a shock.

Hermione quickly snapped out of it and let go of the spine, takes the other copy with a couple lines down the spine from someone opening it too far. Then looked over at the young Remus Lupin and smiled at him.

"Hermione Grant and you are," she said, then smiled larger at the fact that she had said the same thing to her best friends in the beginning.

"Remus Lupin," he mumbled, looked down and shook her hand while blushing, making her grin wider. Who knew he was such an awkward yet adorable eleven years old.

"Nice to meet you, are you going into your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked, making him nod almost bashfully.

"Hermione," called out her mother's voice, and then heard an echo and running feet.

"Mione," grinned Sirius, making her wince at the nickname, and launched himself into her personal space and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sirius, Sirius this is Remus, Remus this is Sirius." she said, introducing the pair.

Hermione," called her mother again, as a voice screeched out Sirius' name.

"Best go; mum's being a real... Well witch." said Sirius, winking at the joke then strolled off to where the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard was bellowing out his name.

"Bye Sirius, see you on the train Remus." Hermione said then went to find her mother and beg her to buy the book.

After the events of flourish and blott's she had hope that it would be the most exciting thing that day, but knew her luck wouldn't have it. How else would she manage to get into the thick of close to everything that had happened with harry had she have good luck.

While getting her potions ingredients in the apothecary she was reaching the tub of dried nettles which were on the top shelf for some reason when a pale hand quick as a flash took it, passed it to someone else, who held it out to her. Her body turned then almost immediately started to freeze up. The same eyes she had seen for year held an innocence she could only wish for in. The almond-shaped emerald eyes sparkled with happiness, kindness, and youth. Instead of circular glasses around them, and a black mop of hair on top of the persons head that covered a lightning-shaped scar, she were no glasses, no lightning-shaped scar and certainly no mop of black hair, instead there was a forehead bare of any blemish and almost Weasley-like hair, but instead of the ginger red it was darker, slightly lighter than auburn.

"Oh, thank you," she said, kicking herself for freezing up.

"No problem, I'm Lily and this is Severus." She said introducing the person behind her.

The person behind her had a slight bit too large coat and faded black trousers that seemed a bit too small. His ebony locks fell around his face almost like it had been straightened and had a dull look to them, like they needed a wash. The face was hidden behind some of the hair but you could see an unnaturally pale face, very lightly coloured lips, and a very straight hooked nose, eyes a touch away from being pure blackness instead having a slight brown circle on the outside and dark eyebrows. His was almost more of a shock than Lily's as the face was very close to what he would look like in almost thirty years from now, without the wrinkles and creases on his face.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Hermione." Hermione said politely.

"Well, we'll probably see you again on the Hogwarts train, c'mon Sev we need to get our wand, bye Hermione, see you on the train." Said Lily, who grabbed his arm, then tugged him off and out of the store.

After the apothecary, Hermione and her 'Mum' went into madam Malkin's, Hermione almost dreading it. But, luck would have it, she didn't run into anyone she knew of or heard of in her time, making Hermione pleasantly surprised.

Lastly, after visiting multiple other shops and picking up many things, they ended up at Ollivanders, The man she had known to die eight months after his time with lord Voldemort.

The door let out a faint jingle of a bell as she pushed open the door, happy to get her protector in the form of 10 ¾ inches of vine with dragon heartstring through it. Her mother followed in slowly and started to exam the things hung on the walls, and objects sitting on the shelves

The building looked very different since the last time she had seen it. Well of course it did, after Ollivander left with us Voldemort ordered for the building to be burnt to the crisp. So the last time she had seen it was fighting while onto of the crumbles of the building.

The walls and shelves seemed to have a little less dust but the magic was still strong as ever in the air.

"Good afternoon," said a soft, almost whimsical voice, making Hermione quickly dart her eyes over to the presence she hadn't noticed previously. She looked into his eerie eyes that looked like miniature moons. His eyes looked back into hers unblinkingly and he let out a slight gasp and whispered, "ah, the disturbance."

"Excuse me," she asked, shocked and glanced over to her mother who was reading a plaque on the wall, but he merely gave a slight wink and raised a finger to his lips.

"Wand arm out," he asked and she obediently held out her right arm and watched the tape measure with silver markings fly around while he rushed about the shop grabbing three different boxes.

He handed her the first wand from the dark brown box.

"11 inches, dragon heart string," he said, making her heart rise at the thought of her wand but it looked different for some reason, "Walnut." No wonder, the wand was a mix between her wand and Bellatrix's with those measurements and objects.

Hermione felt estranged with the unfamiliar wand but gave it a flick anyway, though nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched back the wand and replaced it back in the box then opened the next. In it sat hers. 10 ¾ inches, vine, and dragon heart string.

The wand was placed in her hand and she felt a faint tingle, she gave a swift flick and gold sparks came out but instantly extinguished themselves. She glanced up at Ollivander to see him frowning slightly before pulling the wand from her grasp and sliding in the wand from the third box.

Without even looking at the wand she could tell what it was and her brain started to complain. _This is Harry's wand, not mine, never mine, I'm the reason it was snapped in the future. Give me back the other wand- my wand._ She glanced down at the wand that she almost expected to be snapped in half and put together by a tiny thread-sized part of the phoenix feather. Instead the wand was whole and looked the same as it did in sixth year, excluding the fact that it was clean instead of millions of finger prints covering the whole surface.

The wand gave off a warm hum of magic, making her feel safe and protected, almost like Harry was with her. With a light flick a swirl of red, blue, green and yellow burst out and twirled around each other until it touched the ground. "Bravo," said Ollivander, clapping lightly as he looked at her with an interesting air, and whispered, "Another one," as he took the seven gold galleons.

"Another what?" she asked him curiously.

"Fate traveler," he said, mysteriously, and as quick as a whip he headed off to put the other two wands away.

Hermione looked over at her mother to see she was staring curiously, having watched the exchange but not heard the words.

* * *

Hermione grinned at the bright fire truck red train over her 'mum's shoulder.

Just a few weeks ago she had gotten her stuff and the days have sped by since. She had spent as much time as possible with Regulus, so they could keep their friendship even after spending three months listening to his mother's lectures of blood supremacy and how anything less is scum. After her 'mum' let go of her surprisingly tight grip she started dragging her trunk to the train door. With a quick glance around to see that no one was watching she touched a finger to the trunk and whispered a feather-light charm.

The last time they had met, Hermione and Sirius decided that he would get a compartment and wait for her inside.

It wasn't until the last compartment that she looked in that she found Sirius who was staring out at all the people, looking for her. He sat in a compartment with two other first years that she instantly recognised as Lily Evans and Severus, thankfully she didn't freeze up this time. She cleared her throat and the three looked over and she gave a polite nod to Lily and Severus then hugged Sirius. He helped her put her trunk away and looked curiously at the orange tuff that was resting on top of the trunk that now was in her hands.

"This is Crookshanks." She said and turned the tuff around so you could see the small face that surprisingly didn't look squashed in. The reason his face was ever squashed in was from a particularly nasty encounter with a customer that would never happen now.

"I'm going to use the lavatory before everyone gets on and it's all crowded." Said Sirius and he walked out of the compartment, leaving her to pet the tiny Crookshanks as Lily and Severus whisper-talked to each other.

A few moments later there was a knock on the compartment, and a scrawny kid opened the door.

"D'you mind if I sit in here, everywhere else is full." He said, running a hand through his black mop of hair. Lily and Severus shrugged and he pulled his trunk in and put it away. Hermione barely heard anything as her heart was pulsing in her ears. He looked exactly like what she would have expected Harry to look like in first year, healthy and well-cared for, other than the eyes, the missing lightning scar, and a few visual features that Lily had, he could pass as Harry`s long lost twin. "Thanks, James potter by the way."

Sirius came in soon after and took the small space between her and the wall, as she sat next to Lily who was whispering across to Severus, who sat beside James.

"Sirius, this is James, James this is Sirius." She introduced. Professor McGonagall will probably never forgive her for introducing two of Hogwarts worst nightmares.

She pulled out a book as the conversations went on around her; Lily and Severus, and James and Sirius.

"_You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape_, a slight bit too loud in her opinion.

"_Slytherin?" _Spoke James, incredulously, then looked over at Sirius, _"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

Sirius glanced over at Hermione, who was looking over the rim of her book at the scene almost painfully, _"My whole family have been in Slytherin,"_ he said stiffly.

"_Blimey," said James," and I thought you seemed all right!"_

_Sirius grinned_ and glanced over at Hermione who was watching him. "_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

James grinned and _lifted an invisible sword_ as he announced proudly, almost arrogantly," _'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."_

_Snape made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him._

"_Got a problem with that?" _He asked hotly.

"_No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" _

"_Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius, _ignoring the look that Hermione sent him_._

_James roared with laughter. Lily_ _sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. _

"_Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

"_Oooooo…" _

_James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed._

"_See ya, Snivellus!" _Called out Sirius as they slid the compartment door closed then took notice to the girl they had been ignoring previously as they had their fun.

Hermione glared at them, completely shocked at the behavior. She had a slim hope that her influence on Sirius during the past summer would effect this somehow but it was exactly as the older Severus had said it happened, with her added by sitting in the compartment. Her eyes glittered with restrained anger as she glared at them loathingly.

"How can you..." she said then let the sentence trail off as she put Crookshanks down, someone needed to watch over them, and stormed out of the compartment to apologize, the glass cracking on the door.

"Jeez." Said the harry look-a-like watching her wander off.

"Yeah." Said Sirius, absently as he looked down at the cat who was watching them with what could be considered a glare.

* * *

Everything written in italic's between the past two line things are from pages 538-539 from HP and the DH

Sorry it wasn't up sooner, I didn't get the chance to write it until today( by today im refering to saturday) as i was sick, like sick enough to not be able to think much less write more than a few lines, and the after effects were on friday and was busy friday. So today( satuday) i got to write then needed to put it up now ( sunday at like one o'clock)

reviews would be nice, the more the merrier I say to most things.

I had planned to add the end of the ride to this but then realised how long it was and decided to push it into the next chapter :)

Got wrackspurts?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I am not J.K. Rowling

:)

* * *

Hermione strode down the hallway and looked for the compartment that Lily and Severus went to sit in, intending on apologizing. Down two compartments and on the other side she found them sitting with Remus and a pair of girls. She pushed the sliding door aside and stepped through, taking the seat beside the two girls and across from where Lily and Severus sat.

"I'm so sorry about what happened; they really should have buggered out and left you two to your conversation," Hermione spoke heatedly, hating the fact that such a small thing as which house is better caused such a large rivalry for the rest of their lives.

"Oh Hermione it's alright," spoke Lily, "You didn't tell them to say what they said; you didn't say anything rude so it's not something I could dislike you for, right Sev?" Severus looked like he wanted to complain but held it in as Lily turned a questioning gaze in his direction, substituting it with a curt nod that looked too much like his future self for comfort.

"Good, I thought you might hold it against me, oh hi Remus." She said as she glanced around at the other members of the compartment. Then she looked over at the two girls that she sat beside questioningly.

"Ivy Blishwick," The closest girl introduced herself as. She had golden brown locks that went mid-back, held back from her face with a headband, smooth skin and dainty hands, something about her appearance seemed familiar but she couldn't tell who she looked like.

The second girl introduced herself as "Mary MacDonald" and had olive skin, pitch black straight hair and dark brown eyes.

They both seemed to have their eyes on Remus most of the time and had a thing to randomly burst into giggle fits, Remus seemed not to notice as he was reading a book that looked like werewolves and laws for them but the title was hidden.

The rest of her train ride was spent in there talking with Lily, Severus, and once he pulled his head out of the book, Remus.

"I've got to go get my trunk and pet," said an apologetic Hermione before she left the compartment to get her books.

Going back to the compartment she found Sirius and James goofing off and slowly making a way out of the compartment. She crossed her arm and huffed quietly when Sirius tried to talk to her. She dragged her trunk out; the feather-light charm had worn off, and placed the tiny Crookshanks on her shoulder.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere," called out the familiar voice of Hagrid. One that made her heart swell with happiness at the thought of him being alive instead of killed through being a prisoner target dummy to death eaters. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting back a hello.

"Hey," said Sirius coming up on her left and dragging her through the crowd of first years to one of the boats and pulled her into the seat beside him. "You promised to sit beside me, remember?" he said to her protests. She huffed and crossed her arms and Crookshanks on her shoulder seemed to glare at him momentarily before closing his eyes sleepily.

The back seats were filled by James and Remus moments later, the latter looking slightly harassed. They started to slide into the water moments later and started to make their way across the water. She had started to converse with Remus as Sirius and James had started a conversation when the boat slowly started to rock, she looked around and noticed both James and Sirius trying to tip the boat. Before she could stop them they both stood up and tipped it over, bring her, Crookshanks, and Remus into the water with them.

Hermione felt a strange arm-type thing wrap around her waist and hoist her out of the water and back into the boat. She silently fumed as they made the last turn and looked up at Hogwarts. A lone tear slid from her left eye as she looked at the standing structure, not burned to the ground, no evil bastard almost dancing all over it, no greenish sky filled with multiple dark marks casting a evil glow on the remains, none, just a sturdy standing building. When they made it to the shore she casted evil looks at the grinning Sirius and James then quickly went over to join Lily and Severus.

Hagrid led them to the entrance doors and pushed the open to show McGonagall waiting for them. She went through her lecture again and then left to check that things were ready. The ghosts had drifted in next arguing about the same thing they would be arguing about in twenty years from now. She glanced around; noticing how, excluding the different students, this could be twenty years in the future and there wouldn't be a difference. She looked over and saw all the nervous students wondering about how they would be sorted, Lily was whispering to herself fragments of the textbooks, Remus was switching from reading and looking around worriedly, beside him stood James who seemed to be trying to distract him from the book, and then Sirius stood, looing worryingly at the first year student body.

McGonagall came back and led them through the isles between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to where the sorting hat sat on the three-legged stool.

She unrolled her list of student names and started the sorting.

A girl that looked like a Hufflepuff in her time was sorted into Hufflepuff, then a girl with glasses named Birch, Selena was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then came the awaited Black, Sirius.

He looked like a boy about to be condemned to hell by the way he walked with the slight trudge. Professor McGonagall looked at him with a light bit of resentment as she placed the hat on his head. Everyone leaned forward after the first minute and the Slytherins looked confused, he's a Black, he basically doesn't need to be sorted to be put in Slytherin. So with the hat finally opened its strange mouth they all just about fell out of their seats when it roared "Gryffindor," Even Sirius looked dazed and the entire room was silent. Then Hermione started clapping loudly and grinning at him. The dazed look disappeared and he made his way to the Gryffindor table to sit alone as he was the first new Gryffindor there, listening to the small amount of clapping, mostly coming from Hermione and James who joined in. The Slytherins looked like that had been slapped then spat on, close to all of them had their jaws open in shock. Professor McGonagall seemed to shake herself before continuing down the list of first year names.

When Evans, Lily made it into Gryffindor, and was now sitting stiffly beside Sirius, Severus let out a slight groan and smiled sadly at her.

She letter quickly made its way down to Grant and she was called.

"Grant, Hermione."

She made her way down the aisle confidently, she did know what to expect. She felt the hat be dropped on her head and watch the rim slide down until it hid her eyes and touched the tip of nose.

"Ugh," the hat seemed to groan, "another one that makes two in the past 50 years. Fate travelers, pfft might as well let everyone travel back to change something with the number being so high. Last time this took almost eight minutes before she let me announce which house she should've belonged in, controlling little bugger, well let's see what we've got here. Giant thirst for knowledge, haven't seen one that size in a while, Complete loyalty, Hufflepuff material but apparently that won't help you. Oh very Slytherin-like cunning, sneaky, stealing, very ambitious, but Slytherin would have my head –if I had one- if I let a muggleborn into Slytherin. Gryffindor to the heart too, very brave and daring and it seems to take over when necessary. GRYFFINDOR," he announced then whispered through the clapping," good luck on your new path," and with that he was pulled off her head and she went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

She somehow got seated between Sirius and Lily as they watched everyone else get sorted.

"Pettigrew, Peter." She heard and jerked her head up from a whispered conversation with Lily to watch.

The small boy quickly walked to the three-legged stool and sat down. He seemed to be slightly larger than the other students, some baby fat still there, and his hair reminded her of a picture she had seen of Dudley when they were polyjuicing into Harry in august 1997. His hair shined in the candle-light and his face was plump with unnoticeable cheekbones and jaw. He looked completely different from what she remembered. Both hands, full head of hair, plump, eyes looked less nervous, smooth face, and taken care of. Other than the slight nervousness he looked completely in control of himself, something he never looked like in the future, where he always was looking nervously at Voldemort for an order.

None of the previously mentioned differences did much to deter her anger, he still looked slightly like the person she remembered and hated with passion for what he did.

"GRYFFINDOR." Yelled out the hat, making her wish she had told the hat to put him anywhere but here, but then again "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Once Aiden Zabini was sorted, probably Blaise zabini's Dad or uncle, Dumbledore stood up for his pre-dinner speech that had her almost looking around Ron as it was time for him to complain about how they had to wait forever for the food before realizing he wasn't even born yet.

"Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts first years and welcome back for all the other students. Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words. Those few words for this year's pre-feast speech are as following: Taco! Mytacism! And! Whiffle! Thank you."

And he sat down like that was an average everyday occurrence.

The food appeared shortly after and everyone filled their plates full of everything possible.

Lily took her arm as James started to bother her and dragged Hermione with her and she went to sit in the space between two different groups of Gryffindor second years.

"There disgusting, look at them, talking with their mouths full, not even covering their mouth with a hand or anything," Said Lily, staring at the group of boys on the other side of one of the second years group.

"Just ignore them, boys aren't raised with any sense of discomfort in other people or how some things they do are completely repulsive." Said Hermione, knowing from experience what boys would do.

"Sev doesn't do that though," Lily protested like that changed everything.

"Well most boys then," compromised Hermione.

Soon enough they were being led by the prefects up to the portrait and told that the girl's dormitories were on the left, boy's on the right, and no one in each other's dorms.

When Hermione and Lily finally made it into their dormitories after being harassed by what would become the marauders, they found their roommates.

Alice McKinnon, a girl with a shy attitude and cousin of Marlene McKinnon the auror and future member of the order. Both Ivy Blishwick and Mary MacDonald from the train made it into Gryffindor along with a small but hyperactive muggleborn named Adelina Wilson.

All six girls got ready for bed behind closed curtains, which they will probably do for the rest of the week then stop, then brushed their teeth and climbed into bed, five out of six wands locked away while the other was flicked at the curtains in the chance of nightmares before placed until the pillow and held for the rest of the night, thankfully no nightmares came but she dreamt of her own first year and her first sorting.

The next morning Hermione woke up early, like usually, and started preparing for class, surprisingly Lily seemed to also be an early riser and accompanied Hermione down to breakfast.

A half hour later relatively everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast, only a few first years hadn't found their way down yet, when mail time came. Everyone looked up as the owls swooped in, the first years in awe of the quantity, the rest looking if their parents sent anything they had forgotten. One of the second years sitting with a group beside Hermione and Lily got a fast owl that delivered a sweater, "thank goodness, I somehow always forget something even after double checking." The birds broke off into different directions to deliver to the proper person but a large group swept down on the Gryffindor table to over where the soon-to-be marauders sat groggily, all crowding around one in particular.

Sirius. And all the envelopes were blood red. At the sight of all the birds with anger letters his sleepy eyes widened and he slammed his head down on the table repeatedly as the birds waited impatiently with the rapidly swelling letters.

James quickly started to take them off and open it them as it would be worse the longer they waited.

Screeched were heard all throughout the castle so loud that some of the closest mirrors and magical windows shattered. Dumbledore conjured some magical headphones to block out the noise but only made it slightly less loud.

"SITTING WITH A MUDBLOOD ON THE BOAT-"

"ONE OF THE LARGEST BLOOD TRAITOR FAMILIES TOO-"

"GRYFFINDOR OF ALL THE HOUSES-"

"ENEMY HOUSE,"

"NOT EVEN HUFFLEPUFF WOULD BE SO BAD-"

"COMING HOME RIGHT NOW-"

"Miss. Grant, your schedule." Said a voice to her left as a paper of placed in front of her.

Today will be a long day if Walburga Black's voice continues to echo through her ears all day.

* * *

There, another chapter.

Sorry about not updating but we have a play to do on monday and half our group was missing, we're the most organized group and yet we were running around like chickens without their heads.

Opinions/reviews would be nice :D

Got Wrackspurts?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling, sigh.

* * *

Hermione sighed and the puffed out air blew the hair that was falling into her face up before falling on the side of her face. Her face leaned against her left palm as she slowly copied down the few important things and rolled her eyes at the rest of the useless blubber the man in front of the class was saying.

They had finished charms and professor Flitwick looked the same as ever, other than maybe a tiny bit taller, or he had another book on the stack he stands on that he removed between now and 1990. They had had professor Binns and McGonagall yesterday and both seemed to have the same exact lesson plan as they would have in twenty years.

The man at the front of the class was going over wand movements while demonstrating each. It would have been an excellent class had he not been over dramatic and over exaggerating everything. She starred with a bored gaze in her eyes as she watched him, mentally going over all the errors from his weak stance to his exaggerated movements knowing exactly that the difference wouldn't be who is right or wrong but who is dead by the end of a battle and who is not.

The defense professor, Lucas Blanc, had a faint French accent while speaking that seemed to have most of the girl's attention, even if they were eleven, and he seemed to enjoy it as he flashed cocky grins whenever he got the chance to. While he seemed to know what he was doing- for the first year stuff at least- there was so much useless information in between the useful stuff that people were probably not learning the important things and had copied down the useless junk.

Her thoughts started to drift as professor Blanc started to show off and do things that made him look good but would get you killed in a real battle faster than you could say "I look good, don't hurt me."

It had been a good two weeks since the sorting and classes were easy, of course she had done it all before, but she did her the best she thought a first year could do, thankfully being friends with Lily made it easier because then she had someone to compare herself to so she kept her work a slightly bit better than Lily's. That was actually slightly hard to do as Lily's was so close to perfect.

She was also keeping her space from Sirius and through him Peter who she didn't want to meet. But that would both be rude and be suspicious so she kept under the pretense that she disliked what he had done and being friends with Lily helped as she had decided she the whole group of first year boys.

The class ended abruptly while the professor was still doing some sort of stance with his legs spread too far apart and the width too small, making it easy for him to fall over as Alice was pushed in the crowd and bumped into him.

Hermione followed Lily outside the class and waited for Alice to catch up.

"What class is next again?" Alice asked as she caught up with Hermione and Lily.

"We're doing some sort of flying class," said Lily, then checking her schedule to be sure she was right, "Yeah, right here see it says, Flying lesson."

Hermione gulped. While she might have had special lessons to train herself in the chance that she would need to fly a broom, she only did it in life or death situations, to be honest she preferred thestrals over a broom any day.

"Oh I'm horrible on a broom, my cousin tells me it will get better with practice but I just can't get the hang of it and I think the broom knows it," said Alice, with a horror-struck look on her face.

"I'll help you," said James as he came into step with them as they made their way across the field.

"No one asked for your help Potter," said Lily, snidely, looking at him with a great load of loathing.

James gave a mixture of shock and hurt on his face before hiding it with a smile and leaving.

They finally made it the grass beside the quidditch pitch and lined up beside a broom the Gryffindor's on one side and the Slytherin's on the other, and then split it in half of boys and girls.

"Now then everyone, put your hand over the broom and speak clearly now 'Up'," said a younger Ms. Hooch then went around helping people.

Hermione stood, took a glance at the broom and took a deep breath, then held her hand over it with resigned confidence. "Up." She spoke clearly and watch the broom woble a slight bit before shooting up into her hand.

After another five minutes passed Ms. Hooch finished corrected the last student, an irritated Rabastan Lestrange, which had James and Sirius silently whooping in happiness while Remus watched with a skittish but amused expression and Pettigrew silently watching.

"Now then one at a time each person will take a fly around the Quidditch pitch then hover over here," directed Ms. Hooch.

The Slytherins went first, making a few Gryffindor boy's boo, and then came the Gryffindors.

Mary Macdonald went first, she flew as slowly as possible without going backwards, said something about her hair and the wind. Next went her best friend, Ivy Blishwick who had to pick the broom up from the ground earlier and seemed to not be completely in control of the broom. Then Lily went who, while having relatively no idea what was happening, flew quite well. Next went Adelina who seemed to fly around the pitch like a firecracker, flying around twice before coming back down and hovering beside Lily.

It was her turn. Great.

She kicked off, hovered, and shook for a moment before flying to the edge of the pitch. She stopped for a moment and glanced over at everyone else who was watching her then at Hogwarts. She remembered one of the battles that had happened, on top of the crumbles of Hogwarts. She remembered flying with all available Order members on brooms to help, not even getting the chance to land before the fight started with them in the air. Twisting her body around as spells filled the air, twirling around and around as she shot from place to place helping people and fighting death eaters, she could remember the adrenaline pumping through her veins at the time, feeling her body loop around the broom to dodge spells, her hair pulled into a braid coming undone and whipping her cheeks, wind whistling through her ears.

She heard a roar of cheering and paused, noticing she was actually moving through the air almost done the lap, and glanced over to see everyone watching her with wide eyes, and James motioning for her to continue. Continue what. She ran a hand over the braid she had put it in this morning before classes and realized it was all over the place.

She had flown without noticing it, she mentally cursed herself and her drifting mind before speeding the rest of the way to get the ride over with.

She hovered beside Adelina then motioned to Alice to go, "you'll do great," Hermione said as Alice took off hesitantly.

Alice wobbled her way around the pitch on the broom then it became Remus' turn.

She watched with shock as he easily made his way around the pitch gracefully. She had known he was good at flying, he had led the flight on Hogwarts but she hadn't known he was so good at it; she was busy fight for both hers and other people's lives.

He made his way back and James hi-fived him being going to fly himself. He made his way around, making a purposely wavy line around before coming down and motioning for Sirius to go.

His broom seemed to have a twitch to the upper left that seemed to make it hard for him to make it around. When he was half way around the broom seemed to give a thump then started to vibrate and jerk in every direction before propelling itself forward and started to do loop-de-loops. Sirius' mouth was open in a silent scream, his knuckles were bone white from holding on, and his ankles were locked together around the broomstick.

"Impedimenta," shouted Ms. Hooch as she pointed at the blur that is Sirius and the broom, but the broom seemed to dodge the spell and continued to get Sirius off by flying straight up. Hermione's eyes widened as the blur raced upward and Ms. Hooch fired of the impediment jinx at the blur. Her slid her wand out of its hiding place and watched the jinxes miss before swiftly pointing her wand at one and sent it in the right direction, breathing out a sigh of relief as Sirius and the broom paused mid-air before floating back down slowly.

As Sirius landed Ms. Hooch snatched the broom away before placing some spells on it.

"That," spoke Sirius, "was completely, totally, utterly AWESOME. Can we do that again sometime?"

Ms. Hooch scowled at him then ordered for James to take Sirius to the hospital wing and the rest of us to get to our next class before heading off to the headmasters office with the broom muttering something about "Here when I went to school here."

The two houses went together to their next class, Potions.

Hermione wondered what potions would be like as she walked to the class with everyone else. She could easily remember professor Snape's first class; to be honest it was good until he called us all dunderheads.

Slughorn's teaching style's completely different compared to Snape's.

They had started out with a lecture about caring of the tools then continued on to make a simple potion. When Alice had cut a finger on the knife they were using, Slughorn told her to go straight to Madam Pomfrey to get it healed, whereas Severus would have told Neville to suck it up and that he had other fingers to use, maybe not it that phrasing but along the lines of.

Either way the class was much more babied then Snape would ever even think of doing.

Being a first year again was boring. While she may enjoy learning, learning the same thing you have learnt before and on such a low level was boring. Or maybe it was the lack of adventure, Hermione thought as she prepared for bed, no philosophers stone, no chamber of secrets, no escaped convicts that aren't even real convicts or werewolf professor or even time turner, no Triwizard tournament, no fake visions, no failure of an assassin, or anything that had happened during her Hogwarts years. She didn't like sitting around, not figuring out something. Life had always been fast action and now everything was going at a snail's pace. She should probably be counting her blessings that her friends weren't targeted or anything but it was such an unusual feeling, waiting for time to pass. She couldn't do anything about the horcruxes now, the dark magic would be worse against her magic that seemed to have reversed back to her eleven year old self's strength.

Something's she was thankful for though were her dreams. She hadn't had a nightmare since before she came into this time period, not one. All she had were dreams of her own life, what she would have been doing if she actually was eleven and in 1990. They're all rather depressing though, of her with the buckteeth and crazily frizzy hair trying to answer every question, almost permanent ink stains on her fingers and almost camping out in the library surrounded by books. It was so different to how she was now. The teeth, the hair, the friends, the classroom attitude, everything has changed.

She sighed, knowing she would have to get use to this. This is her life now whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Tada.

Anywho, We won the play competition(everyone had to write a play in their group) and the final agaiinst other schools is on friday :D.

This chapter maybe rather short, but its purposely short.

In honor of the super awesome person born 14-05-1998 this chapter is 2017 words( of actual story)

2017= 14+5+1998

To M.K. / "georgie"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Harry potter, Hermione, Sirius, or any harry potter characters do not belond to me.

* * *

Hermione silently swept out of her dorm room and made her way out of the common room, the moon from one of the windows flashing her shadow all about.

First year had been an absolute bore, decided Hermione as she made her way down the empty corridor absently, not only were the classes so simple that they seemed to mock her intelligence but it also meant that she had to make sure that she did nothing that could raise suspicion. Staying unsuspicious meant no perfect work, dumbing herself and her answers down in class and reading books that she had already read in first year so she could say where she got the information from. Sometimes she just wanted to pick something up and throw it across the room, but that would raise suspicions so, of course, she couldn't do that.

She couldn't even escape to her dreams as they were all about her first year. She felt like screaming at everything, she was wrung so tight. Her dreams were relatively the exact same as the day but with Harry, Ron, and her first time around classmates. Not only that, but the lessons they were doing now in class a few days behind because of Hogwarts starting on a Friday. It was so frustrating to listen to a lesson that she had heard two days prior in her dreams.

Then there was the problem of her homesick heart. She was having trouble looking Lily in the eye, her eyes were the exact shape and size of Harry's and a few other facial features were similar. Then there were the attitudes, when she had first heard her cheek in class she looked around the classroom in the hopes of seeing Harry before realizing the voice was too feminine and had come from Lily. Sometimes she couldn't even look Lily in the eye as she felt she might start crying if she had. Then there was James, who looked so similar to Harry from the distance. They had the same knobby knees, thin arms, and black mop that they called hair. The few differences being that James was more filled out, not skin and bones, his jaw was sharper and his cheekbones slightly more defined. The largest difference between them being their attitudes, James' so confident in himself to the point of arrogance compared to Harry who was as modest as they got. Other than the minimal differences, Harry could be James's clone, which unnerved her. Being close to someone who looked almost exactly like her best mate could be a problem; she could forget and confuse him with Harry if she wasn't careful and that would make a large problem. A problem that couldn't be solved so instead she kept her distance from him, under the pretense that she disliked him because he was rude to Severus. Sadly that kept her from Sirius but sometimes sacrifices of the heart, her friendship with him in this example, had to be made for the bigger picture. That also kept her from Remus who she felt so bad about, knowing a closest cure there could be to lycanthropy and yet incapable of giving it to him because that would arouse suspicion too. The sole advantage was that it kept her from Peter who she worried that on contact with him she would wring his neck, another thing that would arouse suspicion.

She felt like she was dancing on the tips of her toes circles around everyone, trying to keep herself from falling and arousing suspicion or losing all of her friends. But her toes were starting to hurt, metaphorically of course.

Hermione drifted down the third floor corridor, she couldn't help but venture here, knowing that today would have been time to head down to confront who they had thought to be Snape. She pressed her hand to the door and smiled a sad smile as her past and the future to never come echoed through her head.

She wasn't too worried about being caught out after curfew, after all the years of sneaking and moving swiftly without bringing attention to herself, she seemed to be able to do it at any moment necessary. She also knew that Voldemort was just beginning his rise to power, try number one, and that people thought it would die down soon enough. The prefects were up patrolling the astronomy tower and the surrounding area and Slughorn kept to the lower levels as he had many urges for food throughout his patrolling and kept close to the kitchens. Filch was supervising a large detention in a unused classroom on the first year and Mrs. Norris, who seemed to be less than a year old and kept near filch, was patrolling the first floor. She also had the secret passages memorised and knew the closest one was just down the corridor behind a portrait of the inventor of a variation of the human transfiguration spell that transfigured your features as opposite as possible. It would have been good except it had too many kinks in it that made him permanently disfigured.

She leaned her head against the door as flashes of the events that had happened passed through her head; fluffy, devil's snare, the keys, the chessboard, passing through the room with the giant troll, then, CRASH, a noise echoed quietly down the third floor's corridor from the floor above.

Hermione nimbly made her way up the staircase to see what had happened. What she say shocked her, on one side stood a furious Lily and Severus with books in one hand and their wands in the other, which were pointed at Sirius, James, and Peter who had a tin pie plate on the floor beside him, the three had food stacked in their one hand with their wands in the other, pointed back at the duo.

"What are you doing here?" Lily and James asked at the same time.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Lily and James asked, color rising into both pairs of cheeks.

"Stop that," they both spoke at the same time, making both tighten their grips on what they were holding.

Hermione cleared her throat before it could escalate any higher.

"Stay out of it," they both snarled slightly before continued to bicker. Hermione raised her eyes and the sight and shared an amused glance with both Severus and Sirius. She glanced back to see both James and Lily's wand at the others throat.

Examining the situation she realized she couldn't very well do anything magically, they hadn't learnt Expelliarmus yet as it was a second year spell and being able to do such a spell would mean suspicion. She quickly put herself in as they started to tumble, both Severus and Sirius forced in too.

In the end it took Peter stumbling from tripping over a stray limb and bumping into one of the suits of armor, making them freeze as the noise echoed up and down the castle corridors.

They all shared a glance between them before taking off in the correct direction as fast as possible, Severus down the closest stair and the rest down the corridor for the stairs leading up. She and Lily raced up the dormitory stairs the quickly fell onto their beds, exhaustion coming through making the just pull themselves up onto the pillow and throw the duvet over themselves before sleep took over.

* * *

Hermione slowly rose out of bed, stretching slightly a hearing some bones get a slight crack they shifted about. She

pulled out her uniform from her trunk then silently made her way across the room and slipped into the bathroom.

She stripped down and hopped into the shower, cleaning her hair and body. As she scrubbed herself she noticed something that she didn't remember. Multiple cuts covered her body. She frowned as she rinsed off and hopped out of the shower, unless someone had long nails or the corridor had small points that could cut her she didn't quite understand how they had happened.

Probably something from last night, she thought as she got changed into her uniform.

She waited for Lily to finish her shower then headed down the dorm stairs with her.

They met up with Severus and took their seats in a neutral area, the Ravenclaw table. Since it would be a death wish to have the two Muggleborns join Severus at the Slytherin Table, and Severus wouldn't sit at Gryffindor or Hufflepuff's table the only option left was Ravenclaw. They didn't seem to mind, too busy in their conversations and books to really care.

Hermione felt a weight on her shoulder and glanced up to see Sirius with his arm over her shoulder.

"Something wrong with our table Hermione?" He asked casually, avoiding the glare Severus was giving him from his seat across from the two girls.

"Yes actually," she said primly, "There are these annoying pair of first year boys there that would probably injury a friend of mine if he sat there so we compromised and have taken to sit at the Ravenclaw table."

"Remus and Peter aren't that bad of blokes," he said then flashed a wink and walked off to join James at the Gryffindor table.

This summer would be interesting. Perhaps she ought to ignore the Severus problem for the summer; maybe even get him to stop it. Speaking of this summer; she should try to include Regulus in everything, perhaps Sirius and Regulus could keep a bond even in opposing houses. One could hope.

The trio finished their breakfast then made their way to the first class of the day, Charms.

Hermione took her seat to the right of Lily and waiting as the last few stragglers make their way through and roll call was called.

"Today," squeaked the tiny professor," We will be practicing the repairing charm that we talked about last class, as it is a second year spell not everyone will be able to do it but do try. You will pair up in the groups on the board and practice together.

She glanced over at the pairing so see who she would be working with.

_Please be Lily, please be Lily, please be Lily._

Not Lily. James.

She flashed an apologetic glance as Lily and Severus who got paired up together then gathered her books and went to sit in the vacant seat beside James as Sirius had already left the seat to go sit with his partner, Ivy.

"Now then," spoke the professor as the last student settled down into her seat, "there are a group of broken items varying in difficulty in front of each pair so try and fix them."

"Ladies first," spoke James.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at James but pulled out Harry's wand-her wand she tried to remind herself- and pointed it at the simplest thing on the table, the towel with a rip in it.

She lightly tapped it with her wand then forced herself to speak out loud, "Reparo."

The greying towel whitened and the two parts seamlessly melded together, leaving only a slim line and magical residue that it had ever been magically mended.

"Nice," said James as he picked out one of the medium level objects, a pair of glasses with broken lens, and tried to fix it, getting it right on the second try.

Hermione's eyes hardened at the slight condescending tone in his voice. Before she could stop herself she waved her wand over the whole lot and the group of objects magically mended themselves.

She glanced back over at James to see his shocked expression then felt like hitting herself. What kind of first year can repair a whole group of objects at once and silently? Way to not bring suspicion to yourself, genius.

James' mouth stretched into a wide grin that looked too familiar for comfort, "that was awesome."

Then he picked up the teddy bear that previously had its head ripped off and tore the head back off so he could keep practicing.

First year and she slips up, not that large of a deal. But what is she slips up more. She couldn't wait for the summer holidays where it would be less noticeable if she slipped up.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long, we didn't win the play competition but we did win Dairy Queen so, Win.

The chapters will be picking up pace, well time at least.

I had trouble writing the seond half of the chapter.

Reviews, opinions, thoughts, chocolate chip cookie, any would be nice. :)


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the wait, once school's over it should be much faster.

So without further ado, voila

* * *

September 1, 1972

Hermione stared amusedly at the scene in front of her.

You would never guess that James would be asking out Lily at every chance the way they're acting. Hermione wondered briefly what would change that, but the shouting brought her back to the present. It had started mid-way through the train ride. She was sitting with the future marauders and Regulus previously because she couldn't find Lily and Severus, and well and she wanted to stick near Regulus. Sadly, Narcissa Black had come to fetch him five minutes into the ride with Lucius treading behind her. Her and Sirius sat on one side while James and Remus sat on the other; Peter was the last one in and got stuck sitting on the floor underneath the window. Then Lily and Severus came in, looking for her but something that James said made Lily angry and thus the shouting match began.

Perhaps sexual tension that James will make worse with all the asking out, she thought as she looked at the scene in front of her. Goodness, she was having much too many Luna moments, next thing she'll know she'll be looking for nargles and swatting away the wrackspurts. Then she snorted, it would take a lot of effort to change Hermione Granger, grant? , into Luna Lovegood.

She shook her head and returned to the present moment. Lily seemed to be royally pissed off and grabbed Severus' wrist and pulled herself and him out of the compartment. Silence. Everyone was looking around at each other and when Sirius turned to Hermione and opened his mouth to say something to her the compartment door slammed open, a red-faced Lily Evans appeared and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her out of the compartment, leaving a spluttering Sirius behind.

She plunked down beside Alice McKinnon as Severus and Lily sat down across from her. Alice raised her eyebrows at the fury that you could still see on Lily's face. "What's got you all bothered?" Alice asked.

Lily started babbling incoherently where you could only make out the words that she had put extra emphasis on so Hermione pulled out 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)' and started to review what she would be learning this year and the limits of how much she could know.

"Right Hermione," asked Lily?

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking around at their questioning faces.

"When I was looking for you I saw Black's younger brother, he looks like a mini-me Sirius, right?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah sure," she said then tried to keep reading.

Regulus, she thought of what had happened with a sigh. He had been very distant at the beginning of the summer break. Also, she didn't even see him until mid-July because it had taken Sirius him that long that it wouldn't kill him to be around muggles or a muggleborn and even then he had been rather cold to her. By the end of the summer he was tolerating her with a small amount of smiles. And now, well he would be forced to stick near Narcissa and all the other purebloods/relatives.

She vaguely wondered what house Regulus would join. Gryffindor was a stretch, Hufflepuff would never happen, Ravenclaw seemed unlikely, and as much as she wish it was different, he's sly and cunning like a Slytherin.

The train ride sped by and soon enough they pulled into hogsmeade station and piled out of the train.

Lily, Severus, Alice, and Hermione were joined in a Thestral-pulled carriage by Mary and her friend Ivy. Then just before the carriage pulled away Adelina hopped in.

Adelina seemed to have spent her train ride with the gobstone club if the black blob of in on her right cheek, a splotch on her chin, some black spots in her straggly dirty blond hair and her inked black left hand indicated anything. She had a thing about explosives and big messes that seemed to make her eyes widen even further when it blew up. She also enjoyed asking questions about everything and made classes much more fun, well to everyone but Lily.

"Still can't believe that James potter and Sirius Black are going into second year, you would think he would have to like repeat seeing as he seemed to spend more time in detention then out of it," giggled Ivy to Mary as they exited the carriage and headed up to the castle doors.

They separated from Severus at the tables then headed down the Gryffindor table and took their seats.

Soon enough the hall was filled with everyone from impatient second years to worried seventh years.

A few more moments passed before the large doors opened and professor McGonagall led in the group of first years. She took her post beside the stool and the dusty old hat took its cue to sing a song.

Hermione stared at the hat, the words of the song drifting through one ear and out the other as thoughts ran through her mind. Didn't that hat say there had been another fate traveler in the past 50 years? She wondered who the other was. Perhaps she should look into that, just in case there was anything she needed to know.

"Black, Regulus." Spoke out professor McGonagall, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

She bit her lip as she looked to see where Sirius sat, then with a start realised he had taken the seat on her other side without noticing. He gave her a hopeful smile and her twinkling eyes turned back to Regulus who sat perfectly straight but his eyes kept giving uneasy glances over to them as he muttered in response to the hat.

Hermione sighed, if only she could hear what was happening.

She could almost smack herself, you know legilimency twit, the person who could fool Riddle had taught you himself.

She stared at Regulus and willed herself into his mind.

"No, I want to be with Sirius in his house." An upset voice vibrated through her mind.

"Oh look, a visitor," grunted the hat.

"Regulus, why are you arguing with a hat?" Hermione asked.

"I want to be in Sirius' house, he protected me from mum during the summer and I want to watch out for him," said Regulus.

"Regulus, Sirius can watch out for himself, if neither Black child makes it into Slytherin your mum would storm the school, at least in Slytherin you could warn Sirius when something bad would happen. You know, like a inside person. Now, let the hat do its job."

She quickly left as the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN."

She smiled at Regulus then noticed Sirius wasn't smiling and elbowed him.

"Slytherin?" Sirius murmured with a slight sneer.

"Crouch, Bartemius," called out professor McGonagall then placed the hat on the kid's head.

"Slytherin," called out the hat making people look surprised but clapped politely.

Finally the list was finished, Dumbledore said his tiny speech then the food appeared and everyone started to eat. Well everyone but Sirius who looked subdued as he pushed the food around before putting it into his mouth and chewing slowly. She felt like she ought to say something to him but she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

Dinner and desert passed quickly and it became time for professor Dumbledore to say his speech.

"After that excellent meal I have but a few things to tell you about before you can retire to your dormitories. First off the Forbidden forest happens to own up to its name and is forbidden. Secondly, there will be no magic in the corridors. Thirdly, Mr. Filch has posted a list on his door of the 168 items that happen to be banned. Lastly I would like to introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Mr. Blanc has unfortunately been injured recently and decided that he should not teach anymore. Our new Defense professor recently gave birth to her third child, Gabrielle, so when she isn`t teaching she will be cared for the child, please welcome Mrs. Gwen Lockhart."

At the words Lockhart, Hermione stared at the new professor. She seemed to have her Lockhart's crystal blue eyes and wavy blond hair but she didn't want to believe it. I'm going to be taught by another Lockhart. She was scared for the seventh year's learning this year.

* * *

September 2, 1972

The next day, as professor McGonagall started to hand out the schedules, the owls arrived. Two landed over at the end of the Slytherin table where Regulus, Bartemius, Narcissa Black, and an uncomfortable Lucius Malfoy sat. Bartemius opened his letter with a dread-filled face as Regulus untied a white letter from the owl's left foot, on the right was a scarlet colored letter that seemed to be swelling. After he pulled off the letter he reached for the red one but the owl flew away and landed at the Gryffindor table, in front of Sirius.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and had a strong silencing charm placed on it. You could see the scarlet letter dancing around in the air, most likely sprouting out obscene language, but couldn't hear a word of it.

"Mr. Black," spoke McGonagall as she handed his schedule to him. He gave her a smile which she seemed to return slightly before looking for the next student.

* * *

December 25, 1972

Hermione sighed as she glanced up and watched the snow lightly fall down before hitting the invisible dome and melting. The year was passing slowly, like usual, and defense was horrible. Worse than professor Blanc that professor is. Picture a girl version of Lockhart who is even more vain then you could think was humanly possible, giggling and flipping her hair and trying to beat how high Umbridge's voice was. It's a wonder that her husband stays with her the way the fourth year and up boys treat her.

Christmas was excellent, as always, though she missed the sweaters Mrs. Weasley made. She had given Sirius some muggle prank gags that she had gotten during the summer from a corner store, Lily and Severus both got some books that were on topics they enjoyed, she had given Alice and Adeline some drooble's gum and lastly she had sent Regulus seeker gloves that she ordered from hogsmeade. He had taken to ignoring her in public but they'd a few conversations over the past months. He was rather upset about Sirius' biased attitude that all slytherin's are evil and had started to shun him but other than that he seemed to be settling quite well into the school.

"-Have you even been listening Hermione," Asked a frustrated Lily Evans?

"Of course I have, you were talking about… James," said Hermione.

"No, well yes, but I was saying that both the annoying duo of Gryffindor and Sev are missing from the great hall and that never ends well."

Ah yes. James still seemed to dislike Lily and Severus. Right now the reason seemed to be that 'Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't mix' and since he would never hurt a fellow lion, had taken to hurting Severus. James had been sending Remus into the library to fetch him prank books as apparently if he entered a library he would suddenly die.

"Hermione," said Lily, trying to get her attention back.

"Fine , let's just go find one of them to make sure nothing back is happening, they probably wouldn't do anything on Christmas anyways," reasoned Hermione then resignedly stood up and followed dutifully behind Lily.

"Let's check the Gryffindor common room first," said Lily.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they made their way up the first set of stairs and Lily already seemed tired.

She reached out and grabbed Lily's wrist, pulling her reluctantly along.

"Hermione, we're going the wrong way, the next set of stairs are over there," complained Lily.

"Shh, there's a secret passage up here to the seventh floor," said Hermione as she stopped in front of a tapestry. She pulled it aside and revealed the wall behind that had a chunk missing out of one of the blocks. She pushed where the block had a chunk missing and a faint outline of a door appeared before it swung open.

Mid-way through the passage was a split passage which they planned to go to the right until they heard the echoing voice of James Potter. They shared a glance then rushed down the left passage. They stepped out and saw Remus standing with his back to the wall on the right. James, Sirius, and Peter stood with their wands drawn, pointing at Severus.

"-And you don't just randomly come out of wal- Hello Lily, Hermione," spoke Severus.

"Why were you all alone in the hallways anyway Snivellus?" Taunted James, who had purple spots appearing rapidly all over his skin. Severus' eyes flashed then his wand started shooting off spells at the trio. Hermione and Lily jumped in to help Severus. A boiling hex flew at Hermione's face but she leaned back enough that it flew past, cold air in its wake. Her skin started to bubble and shake violently and she let out a shriek of shock. She did dodge the boiling hex right? She asked herself. Everyone stopped at her shriek and watched her skin bubble and shift all over her face before hair sprouted.

The top of her head ached as she felt something push through her curly locks. Her nose felt like it was transfigured badly and her cheeks ached like something tried to pull something out of them but failed.

Lily, with her wide eyes on her put an arm around her shoulders and brought her to the hospital wing.

"What on earth happened," asked the new matron, Madame Pomfrey, asked.

Lily glanced at Hermione then replied, "I'm not entirely sure to be honest."

"Well bring her to the bed," said the matron as she bustled about grabbed different vials.

Hermione waited patiently until the medi-witch was out of sight and Lily had left to reprehend James, Sirius, and peter, before pulling out her wand and conjuring a mirror. Her shoulders slumped in tiredness but held up the mirror.

The site inside freaked her out. Something strange was going on, and she'd be damned before figuring out what has happening to her.

Reflected in the mirror was something she never wanted to see again, the first time.

In the mirror was Hermione's face, covered in fur and whiskers, and two cat ears protruding from her hair. Exactly how she looked after taking the polyjuice potion with a cat's hair.

* * *

I had planned for this chapter to be all second year but I felt it was getting too long.

I also decided to date it so you understand what's happening easier.

The chapters may or may not start getting smaller (1500 instead of 2000) so, thought I should tell you in the chance that they do.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, why in merlins beard would I be putting it on the internet and not into a book to make millions?

AN: Also, I changed some things around in previous chapters so you may want to read through so things make more sense

* * *

January 2, 1973

Hermione stared at the blank wall across from her. She had been here for a week since Christmas day and nothing was working. She still looked exactly like she did the day of the polyjuice incident.

Once she got out of the hospital wing she planned to go straight to the library and find out anything she could on fate travelers.

Other than the obvious fact that she was part cat, everything was in perfect health apparently. Madame Pomfrey had already tried three different potions to figure how to fix the problem but none worked.

The first time around in 1992 she had spent 5 weeks in the hospital wing, this time around if they didn't go away by 6 weeks' time then she would be shipped off to saint Mungo's.

She should be in transfiguration right now, last class of the day, but having a part feline classmate sort of distracts the class so she had to stay in the hospital wing.

Hermione's eyes closed as Madame Pomfrey sprayed the latest experiment on her face. The experiment felt warm for a moment before seeping into the fur. Hermione waited with bated breath until hearing a small beep and a disappointed huff from Madame Pomfrey before walking away. She was starting to drift to sleep when she felt a tingling sensation on her face. It felt like some sort of cold salve was being rubbed in. Her eyes opened and looked for Madame Pomfrey before realizing Madame Pomfrey was across the room dealing with some fourth year and not rubbing in something on her face.

She unsuccessfully suppressed a shiver that racked through her body and felt as through the fur was being plucked from her face from the inside, being sucked into her skin. She quickly grabbed the mirror that Madame Pomfrey had left beside her and looked. She glared angrily, the hair on her face was gone but the extra set of ears were still there along with the tail.

She sighed, set the mirror down, pulled the blankets up and rolled over, trying to sleep.

January 20, 1973

Hermione fiddled with her thumbs as she watched Madame Pomfrey tend to James, who had injured himself in the latest Quidditch game.

Her extra ears had disappeared sometime last week and she was impatiently waiting for the tail to disappear too. Since everything other than the tail had disappeared, Madame Pomfrey removed the curtains surrounding the bed.

She watched her thumbs twirl around and started to think back like she had been doing ever since she landed in the hospital wing. The spell hadn't hit her. She was sure of that, she didn't understand what had happened.

When in doubt, go to the library was what she always used to do when she had access to a library. Perhaps there would be some books on fate travelers.

Hermione had started to rise out of the bed before realising that she still had a tail, she huffed at it, crossed her arms, and fell back against the pillow.

May 8th, 1973

Hermione strolled through to the corridor on the way to the library. Ever since she had gotten out of the Hospital wing on the first of February she had finished every piece of homework she could then spent the rest of the time in the library looking for everything on Fate Travelers. Her eyes wandered down the corridor and she stopped on the spot when she realised exactly what she was looking at, Professor Lockhart's door.

She still hadn't tried the restricted section as she felt the need to try all the books that were open to everyone first, but if she could trick the younger Lockhart perhaps she could also trick the mother.

She dashed behind a tapestry, in the event that anyone would see as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch for the second last game of the season, and then conjured a restricted section pass. Then she placed a glamour charm on it to seem like it said that she could go into the restricted section to get a book on what they were learning in class.

"Hermione, you should have been put in Slytherin," she whispered to herself as she made her way to Lockhart's door.

Or not.

She tried the doorknob but it was locked. She cursed at her own stupidity, what professor wouldn't be down at the Quidditch pitch for the game.

"Hem hem," Hermione jumped at the noise that was too close to Umbridge to not freak out at and turned around to see Professor Lockhart.

"Miss Granger," she spoke.

"Hi professor, I was hoping you could sign this slip so I could get a book for your class."

Lockhart pulled out a peacock quill and with a flourish scrawled her name on the line, Gwendoline Lockhart, with a heart over the 'I'.

She felt a slight bit bad as she made her way to the library after saying good bye to Professor Lockhart but it would be for a greater good, something more important.

She handed the slip to Madame Pince and waited for her to finish her thorough examination. After Madame Pince had let her in the restricted section she had no idea where to start. Obscure magic would probably be the best option.

She had finished going through the two shelves of obscure magic books by 12 and now was going back through and seeing if she missed a book. She was pulling out a book she thought she didn't look at already when it slid off the shelf with another book that dropped to the floor.

She slid the book in her hand back onto the shelf after noticing it was sticky and thus the reason of bringing the other book out with it. She leaned over and picked up the book, noticing a small little leather-bound journal.

She opened up the inside and filled in where it should've said the person's name it said, "For future Fate Travelers."

Thank you fates.

She quickly took the book out of the library, flipping through the pages to see if there was anything she needed to know right away.

-exactly the same-

- déjà vu-

-reliving-

-everything better-

Wait, wait, what was the reliving thing. Hermione quickly flipped back the pages.

June 26, 1969

It has been about two years since I used the Fate Traveler and traveled back in time to 1967. The dreams are the same and I can't wait for them to finish. The last week has been utterly strange. My dreams were about the raid that was supposed to happen, we had kept them off our property this time though and yet I have the long scar going down my forearm from the battle. It aches. Annika had visited me in a dream last night though and explained it to me.

Hermione turned the page rapidly as she made her way down a corridor.

The effects that had happened to my body will appear; she said they could stop when you completely stop what you wanted to stop in the first place. I don't comprehend why it doesn't stop when we had the ministry put every possible protection on the thing they stole but we shall see.

Hermione shut the book to think as she starred at the wall with an odd tapestry on it that was getting closer with every step.

Second year, may eighth.

May eighth.

What had happened on May eighth, 1993?

As she turned the corridor she remembered. It was the day that she and Penelope were leaving the library together and then…

If someone else was watching, which no one else was as it was a Quidditch match, they would see her eyes glaze over. Her entire body froze and she tipped over skidding forward a slight bit, the book tipping out of her loose hands. It slid across the ground, under the tapestry and hit the wall with a slight noise, drowned out by the cheers of a winning Quidditch team as they poured back into the school.

Hours later, when a seventh year Ravenclaw made her way to the library she would be found, brought to the hospital wing and declared completely healthy, other than the obvious fact that she was petrified.

* * *

:D

Also, sorry about how small it is but I wanted to cut it off there, and so I did.

Review, Favorite, hug your computer, whatever

also I started dating the different parts so you can tell exactly when they are happening thus less confusing(if you were even confused in the first place)

Do you see that little button down there for Reviews, its whining and saying you should click it, so just put it out of it's misery would you?


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Canada day.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a british author and I wrote Happy Canada day, so assuming that I'm canadian, I'm probably not J.K. Rowling. Ah shucks, that meaning I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

May 30, 1973.

"She's coming to, get the healer."

"Her hand flexed slightly."

"Her eyelids have been fluttering for the past hour; if it keeps going we could have serious damage on our hands."

"They're getting wider."

"Here she comes."

Hermione couldn't exactly say when she woke up, all she could remember was going from void to healers rushing around her, forcing her to drink some potion and casting spells over her.

It took over two hours to finish everything they wanted to check then they let in her mum who fussed over her for over an hour before having to get back to work. Next professor Dumbledore came in, looking slightly troubled.

Good afternoon my dear, how are you?" he asked as he sat in the visitor's chair.

"I'm fine," Hermione spoke, looking at him, trying to figure out why he came.

"Do you know exactly what happened to you miss Grant?" he asked politely.

Hermione stopped looking into his eyes at this. She didn't, the healers were too busy to ask and her mother didn't know the complete injury.

"I shall take the silence as a no, what do you remember last?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I remember leaving the library. It was empty except for me and Madame Pince; I think it was a Quidditch game that day. I pushed open the doors of the library and was doing something as I walked down the hallway. I think I saw a flash of yellow, and yet it wasn't there. Like, like a memory of something, either way I've seen it before, once before but after the flash I don't remember anything except dizziness." Hermione spoke everything that came through her mind of what had happened.

"Well the healers believe you were petrified somehow, of course no spell would display the illness or any possible ways it happened. Exactly like how Poppy, Madame Pomfrey, said had happened after Christmas. Do you have any idea what is happening, anything that could help the healers?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what is happening. I have no enemy's that would do such a thing if someone is doing it, perhaps someone was trying to make me miss the end of year exams, but no one would do something to this extent. Nothing makes sense," she babbled, leaping from one possibility to another before facing the dead end right in front of her.

Professor Dumbledore looked slightly disappointed that she didn't have an idea as to what was happening, "none of the students have anything in their possession to do such a thing and I would like to believe that none knew a spell to do such a thing, but I shall look further into it to figure out what has been happening." And with that he stood up, said a good-bye and left St. Mungo's to go back to Hogwarts, leaving Hermione to stare at the ceiling until a healer came by and did a final check before sending her back to Hogwarts in time to get to bed.

* * *

August 18, 1973.

"No Sirius," spoke an annoyed Hermione.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, irritated.

"Are you positive?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive," she said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were Hermione not positive, but if that's your name," Sirius trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and grinning like an idiot.

Hermione's palm met her forehead once again. What ever happened to 'out of sight, out of mind'? Sirius had been pestering her nonstop all summer asking about the petrification incident. The day after she arrived she was informed that she would be taking her end of year exams in two weeks. For those two weeks she spent every waking moment either studying or in class. After the last exam she spent all her time with Lily and Severus and Sirius was busy with his group. Then when the summer started Sirius started his continuous questions and now, mid-August, he was still asking for every single detail.

"Just go bother someone else already," she said, dropping her face and arms down and relaxing on the grass.

They were sitting in the empty lot, lying on the grass stomach down with their arms keeping their heads up. Regulus was probably watching from his bedroom window that faced the street. You couldn't tell of course as it was hidden from view but he was slightly predictable, well and Sirius said he spent most of his time in his room and that it faced the street. He had come out a few times, in the evening when she came after dinner to the park even though Sirius never came out. She had signaled him over from his general direction and guessing where his window would be.

He come out and sit quietly beside her on the swings before slowly starting to talk, telling her about everything being shoved down his throat throughout his first year and by his mother and father. Then about how Sirius shunned him and the only person in his house that was genuinely nice to him was a house elf, and how that didn't even count as a person.

Then he had put his mask back on, not accept a goodbye hug and hurry back to his house, not looking back once.

She pitied him, privately of course. How he had to be anything but his true nature to stay in his parents good books, look down at anything without pure blood in public, and deal with his own blood and flesh shunning him day and night every day for the rest of the summer.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Sirius, making her raise her head and give him a 'what do you think' look, "that's a no."

* * *

September 1st, 1973

Hermione watched, surprised, as when Remus arrived in the compartment, James stood up and took a seat on the floor underneath the window.

The full moon was two days ago and Remus looked a slight bit paler then average and seemed to still be catching up on sleep judging by the darkness under his eyes.

They must have figured it out by now, considering what James did. Perhaps that`s why they seemed especially close at the end of the year. There`s no other reason for James to do such a thing otherwise.

A strong shiver racked through Hermione's body.

"Always have to think the worst of me don't you Evans?" yelled James. Hermione looked up in surprise, since when did lily get here and start a yelling match with James?

"It's not thinking the worst of you potter, its thinking the truth," screeched Lily. Her face was red with fury as she tried to stare down James, who stood up when the yelling started. Her hand extended and oh. She smacked him across the face then stormed out.

All eyes turned to James, having not heard what made her smack him across the face but he was dazed and staring at the compartment door.

His glasses askew, hazel eyes sparkling, tinged red left cheek, eyebrows raised and mouth open lightly.

"James?" Asked Sirius, first to voice his confusion.

"Merlin," whispered James, eyes still fixated on the door.

"Is something wrong?" Asked a timid Peter.

"I think," spoke James before pausing, blinking and looking around at the four people curiously watching him. "I think I'm in love."

The four seated second years stared at him in shock.

"I'm" James spoke again slowly, before confidence filled him up and he started grinning like an idiot. "I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade."

Then before anyone could tell him how horrible that idea was, he ran out of the compartment screaming 'EVANS' at the top of his lungs.

Needless to say, he came back five minutes later with a frown, a determined glint in his eyes, and his other cheek going red.

* * *

19 January, 1974

WEREWOLVES.

That was scrawled across the chalkboard with a chalk writing words underneath. It is also the topic they would be talking about for the next two days.

There DADA professor of the year, Madame Stack, could give professor Binns a run for his money. The only difference in their teaching styles was that Madame Stack was as biased as a Malfoy.

She was reading out loud from the textbook she assigned at the beginning of the year and felt the need to change the words and add her opinion.

"They are always shunned from the wizarding society," she spoke from her spot on the left of the classroom, right in front of the Slytherins, then mumbling, "_As they should be_" before continuing on.

Most of the Gryffindors tuned her out the first five minutes in but she could tell Remus, who never tuned a professor out, was struggling with his temper, pressing deeply into the parchment and griping his quill tightly.

"There is no own cure for a werewolf-"

"_Who would take the time to try?"_

"Always die within the first two years of life as a werewolf."

"_Should just off themselves." _

Hermione was pissed. Hopefully she wasn't informed that Remus is a werewolf, unless she is purposely doing this. The sentence was, sometimes die within the first two years of life as a werewolf. Sirius had spilt something on his textbook that hissed whenever his hand went near it so he had to listen to her lies.

Hermione looked over at Remus then noticed the distracted people all around him. They had just learnt about animagus earlier this week from professor McGonagall, couldn't they just listen and think of becoming animagi to help Remus.

She stared at them, Sirius was trying to get a quill to balance on his nose while leaning back on the back to legs of his chair, James was trying to get Lily's attention, and Peter looked like he was trying to do next period's homework. Useless.

Time to meddle, she thought to herself.

She raised her hand.

"Question Miss Grant?" Madame Stack asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, we recently learnt about animagus, could an animagus help a werewolf through his or her time as a werewolf?" she asked boldly. James stopped his resigned staring at Lily to look at her.

"Theoretically," she responded shortly, then snidely said under her breath "_but who would actually?"_

Hermione turned her head slightly and looked through her peripheral vision, through her hair, and at James. His eyes had widened dramatically and jammed his elbow into a distracted Sirius, who jumped slightly and the two legs underneath him shifted, bringing the chair and him down. The entire class laughed and Severus smiled slightly.

* * *

April 2nd, 1974.

The strange trio that didn't belong sat at the ravenclaw seats while continuing their chat about potions that had carried them through the halls and from said topic's class.

Hermione took her seat across from Lily and Severus and started to add food to her plate. Gripping her fork and knife, as usual, as she ate and conversed with the two across from her.

Her forked clanged against the plate as her hand had a spasm. The skin turned red and looked sore.

"What happened?" asked Lily as she looked at the red skin, confused.

"I have no idea," Hermione spoke, staring at the skin as if the answer would come to her. She shrugged that continued to eat, the hand not hurting much.

* * *

So, nine chapters so far :)

Happy Canada day (again)

Sorry if the ending sucked, especially considering how awesome the middle was.

I went to the states yesterday and, BOUGHT LEMON DROPS, be jealous ;)

I think this is my favourite so far.

Lastly, uh, hopefully ill be updating faster as ill have more time on my hand.

Oh and, as i feel the need to share, one event that i feel like i need to do this summer is make all my harry potter puzzles :D yes there is a lot, its like a different puzzle of each person :D Can't wait.


End file.
